


Ikea is Evil and maybe so is Kara

by TaraTyler



Series: Sanvers [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Oops, Poly if you squint, i really only meant it as Alex/Maggie but then this happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 22:23:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11427429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaraTyler/pseuds/TaraTyler
Summary: Alex and Kara get distracted while building an Ikea tv stand. Alex and Kara distract Maggie





	Ikea is Evil and maybe so is Kara

“I’ve been trying to tell you for months that Ikea furniture is _EVIL_.” Maggie insisted.

I understand your pain, my dear. This is why Ikea has one of the largest files in my desk at work. I had this theory as a baby agent that maybe there was some alien who survived off of or maybe even got off on our struggles to put their evil contraptions together.” Alex says only semi-seriously as Maggie looks at her with equal parts horror and amusement.

“The only issue is that you don’t have any jurisdiction in Sweden. It’s really not that hard you two. When I was trying to get National City to trust me again I would help families with their Ikea furniture in my spare time.” Kara said as she studied the seemingly meaningless instructions.

“Well, if it’s as simple as you’re saying, then you shouldn’t be struggling with it either, should you?” Alex asked teasingly.

“I’ve been doing my best! I’ve gotten so much better at this since the first time… and I don’t even have to be here helping you with this, you know. I am doing this purely out of the goodness of my heart.” Kara says as she gives Alex one of her best petulant looks.

“Thank you for your assistance, Supergirl. You’re a real hero.” Maggie said sarcastically as she tried to find the screws that she needed.

“There’s no need to be mean.” Kara said as she gave Alex and Maggie looks in an attempt to guilt trip them. She finishes attaching the leg to the television stand and glances at the others progress. “See… I am better at this than you, Rao bless Kryptonian genetics.”

“See, you have an unfair advantage over us. You’ve got your genius genes.” Maggie said with some sass.

“What about my sister’s genius genes? Alex is at least as brilliant as I am,” Kara asked, “or has she always been too modest to show you that she’s almost found a cure for cancer _and_ the common cold?”

“Don’t exaggerate, Kara, I’m not _that_ smart and Maggie doesn’t need to hear another Danvers ‘Alex-is-so-brilliant’ speech. Mom’s given her one, J’onn’s given her one… and I’m pretty sure that I caught Winn right in the middle of one about a week ago. She gets it, I’m smart.” Alex groans in embarrassment and starts to ramble, which is usually Kara’s thing.

“I know you’re brilliant, Alex, and Kara knows that you’re brilliant. You really should let us brag on you a little bit more than you do. We love you, Alex, and we’re proud of you.” Maggie interrupts her and takes great pride in the way that the color rises up in her cheeks.

Kara smiles softly when she sees Maggie lean in and kiss Alex’s cheek. It had been so long since she had seen Alex this happy. Maggie was good for her sister and had already impressed Kara with her skills as a detective and investigator. Her heart felt full and warm when she looked at the two of them together. She sprang over the pile of parts and behind them, wrapping her arms around Alex and Maggie and squeezing them both hard around the middle.

“I love you both _so much_ , you know that right?” Kara asked enjoying the uncomfortable look on Maggie’s face as she and Alex were half-dragged into Kara’s lap.

“I love you too, Kara.” Alex said, ruffling her sister’s hair, and Kara released her. ”Just tell her that you love her too, Sawyer and she will let you go. Otherwise, you’re stuck!”

“You wonderful, alien, asshole.” Maggie groaned with an eyeroll. “This is an abuse of power, you know.” 

“What are you going to do, arrest me?” Kara snorted.

“Now, that would be an abuse of power.” Alex laughed too, watching her two most favorite people in the world tussle.

“Okay, you evil extra terrestrial, I love you and all of the other genius Danverses. Will you please let me go now?” Maggie asked, her face going red.

“Do you think that she meant it? Should I let her go?” Kara teasingly looked to Alex.

“Let me go ahead and check.” Alex kneels to look deeply into Maggie’s big brown eyes and grin wolfishly before heading into a tackle. She squished Maggie between them in a Danvers sister sandwich. Kara allows the group to gently be bowled over onto the floor with just a hint of her flying abilities. It was really barely enough to be noticeable. Being a superhero should come with a few perks, right?

As soon as Alex had joined the pile, Kara adjusted her arms to lock her big sister in as well. Both dark heads rested on a super shoulder, and Kara’s heartbeat thudded into their ears reassuringly. Maggie worked hard to appear as though she wasn’t thoroughly enjoying herself. If this was what a real family felt like, then she never wanted anything else. She would do absolutely anything to make sure that she never lost this… that no one else lost this either.

“We get it, Sunshine. You wanted a cuddle pile. Really all that you had to do was ask. I’m sure that I could have convinced Sawyer that she should cuddle us, right Maggie?” Alex laughed, sounding more free than Maggie had heard in awhile.

“You got it. Anything for my girls.” she replied, kissing each girl on the cheek before resting comfortably with an arm around each waist and settling in, Ikea furniture forgotten.


End file.
